Louise I. (Tirol)
'Louise '– gebürtig Prinzessin Antonia Louise von Tirol – (* 24. Mai 1804 im Schloss Völs, Völs; † 22. Januar 1896 ebenda) war von 1830 bis 1896 Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs von Tirol, Vorarlberg und Venedig (ab 1861 nur noch mehr Vereinigtes Königreich von Tirol und Vorarlberg) sowie in Personalunion Großherzogin der Toskana bis 1861. Ab 1861, 1888 und 1889 trug sie zusätzlich die Titel "Kaiserin von Italien" (1861), "Königin von Somalia" (1888) und "Königin von Eritrea" (1889). Während der folgenden 66-jährigen Regierungszeit Louises erreichte das Tiroler Imperium den Höhepunkt seiner politischen und ökonomischen Macht, die Ober- und Mittelschichten erlebten eine beispiellose wirtschaftliche Blütezeit (Louisanisches Zeitalter). Prägend für ihre Regentschaft waren der Einfluss ihres Ehemannes August von Rheinland sowie ihr nahezu vollständiger Rückzug aus der Öffentlichkeit nach dessen Tod 1865. Insgesamt interpretierte Louise ihre Rolle als konstitutionelle Monarchin sehr eigenwillig und durchaus selbstbewusst. Mit einer Regierungszeit von insgesamt 66 Jahren ist Louise der am längsten amtierende tirolerische Monarch. Der Tod Louises beendete die Herrschaft des Hauses Oretté-Medici, die mit der Thronübernahme ihres ältesten Sohnes Karl II. auf das Haus Rheinland überging (ab 1902 umbenannt in Haus Oretté-Medici-Rheinland). Leben Familienhintergrund Der plötzliche Tod der Prinzessin Clarissa Friederike, einzige thronfolgeberechtigte Tochter des Kronprinzen Franz von Oretté-Medici löste in Tirol eine politische Krise aus. Dem tirolerischen Königshaus fehlte es anno 1802 an legitimen Nachkommen, um die Thronfolgelinie aufrechtzuerhalten. Von den zwei Söhnen und drei Neffen Josephs III. waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt lediglich zwei standesgemäß verheiratet. Allerdings galt die Ehe zwischen Franz und Sophie von Sachsen als gescheitert und die andere vom späteren Karl I. war Kinderlos. Für die noch unverheirateten Neffen des Königs war der Tod der Prinzessin daher der Anstoß, unter den Adelshäusern Europas nach geeigneten Ehefrauen zu suchen, um selbst legitime, thronfolgeberechtigte Nachkommen zu zeugen. Der ambitionierte George von Hannover strebte seinerseits eine Verbindung des Hauses Hannover mit der tirolerischen Königsfamilie an und hatte 1799 – noch bevor er selbst durch seine Ehe mit Clarissa Friederike in das Königshaus eingeheiratet hatte – seine Schwester Augusta, verwitwete Großherzogin von Baden, mit Karl Theodor von Oretté-Medici, dem ältesten Neffen Josephs III., bekannt gemacht. Nach dem Tod von Clarissa Friederike wurden die Heiratspläne forciert und die Ehe schließlich arrangiert (Heiratspolitik). Die Sicherung des Fortbestands der Dynastie der Tiroler war für Karl Theodor allerdings nicht der einzige Heiratsgrund. Hochverschuldet und aufgrund seines cholerischen und häufig sadistischen Führungsstils seiner militärischen Ämter seit 1788 enthoben, verband er mit einer Eheschließung die Hoffnung auf Erhöhung seiner Apanage. Die dynastischen und persönlichen Interessen führten somit am 11. Juli 1803 zu einer Hochzeit, in welcher Karl Theodor mit der Fürstin von Baden die Ehe schloss. Geburt Wenige Wochen nach der Hochzeit von Karl Theodor von Oretté-Medici und Augusta von Baden, wurde diese schwanger. In Anwesenheit hoher Würdenträger gebar Augusta am 24. Mai 1804 im Schloss Völs ein gesundes Mädchen. Für damalige Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich, wurde die Prinzessin mit Hilfe einer rheinischen Geburtshelferin zur Welt gebracht, unmittelbar nach der Geburt gegen Pocken geimpft und von ihrer Mutter selbst gestillt. Der Vater schrieb an seinen Bruder nach Kufstein, das Mädchen sei „fett wie ein Rebhuhn“. Die Geburt wurde in den Zeitungen zwar erwähnt, fand jedoch in der Öffentlichkeit kaum Beachtung. Am 24. Juni 1804 wurde die Prinzessin im Zeremoniensaal des Schloss Völs durch den Erzbischof von Innsbruck getauft. Ihre königliche Hoheit Prinzessin Antonia Louise von Tirol stand hinter ihren Zwei Onkeln 2. Grades – Kronprinz Franz (ab 1816 König Franz IV.) und Karl von Oretté-Medici (Nach Franz IV. von 1816 bis 1830 König) – sowie dem eigenen Vater und dessen zwei Brüder an sechster Position der Tiroler Thronfolge. Sollten aus den Ehen der jüngeren Brüder ihres Vaters legitime männliche Nachkommen hervorgehen, wären diese vor Louise thronfolgeberechtigt gewesen. Daher galt auch eine Thronübernahme durch die Prinzessin Louise als fraglich. Erziehung Während eines Aufenthalts in Vorarlberg verstarb Louises Vater an den Folgen einer Lungenentzündung (23. Januar 1805), zu diesem Zeitpunkt war seine Tochter erst acht Monate alt. Die königliche Familie begegnete der Witwe mit Ablehnung, Joseph III. (Louises Großonkel) hatte die Ehe seines Neffen mit Augusta stets kritisch betrachtet und präferierte daher eine Rückkehr Augustas in ihre deutsche Heimat. Angesichts der horrenden Schulden musste Augusta das Erbe ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes ausschlagen und blieb nur auf Anraten und durch die finanzielle Unterstützung ihres Bruders George im Schloss Völs. Aufgrund ihrer isolierten Stellung geriet Augusta zunehmend unter den Einfluss Rudolfs von Oretté-Medici, den ihr Ehemann als Nachlassverwalter eingesetzt hatte und der bald eine dominierende Stellung in ihrem Haushalt einnehmen sollte. Louise galt als willensstarkes, robustes Kind, das gelegentlich in Tobsuchtsanfälle ausbrach. 1809, im Exil, wurde die rheinische Baronin Elisabeth von Reims Gouvernante der fünfjährigen Prinzessin und war fortan für deren Erziehung verantwortlich. Reims wurde für die Heranwachsende zur entscheidenden Bezugsperson, insbesondere da das Verhältnis zwischen Louise und ihrer Mutter zunehmend angespannt war. Über Reims urteilte Louise später: „Sie war eine bewundernswerte Frau, und ich betete sie an, obgleich ich auch Angst vor ihr hatte.“ Louise genoss eine oberflächliche Schulbildung, die der junger Adelstöchter ihrer Zeit entsprach. Ab 1814 wurde sie durch den liberalen österreichischen Geistlichen Gregor von Wyds unterrichtet, der zum offiziellen Hauslehrer bestellt worden war. Ihr Programm umfasste fünf Unterrichtsstunden pro Tag, an sechs Wochentagen, wobei der Schwerpunkt auf der Bibelkunde, Geschichte, Geographie und dem Spracherwerb lag. Louise sprach später fließend Deutsch und Französisch sowie etwas Latein und Italienisch. Im täglichen Umgang mit ihrer Mutter unterhielt sie sich ausschließlich in Französisch, da diese dies für politisch opportun hielt. Die Lernbereitschaft der Schülerin wurde als begrenzt beschrieben. Später vervollständigten Tanz-, Mal-, Reit- sowie Klavierunterricht das Ausbildungsprogramm der Prinzessin. Vermutlich durch ein Buch über tirolerische Geschichte erfuhr Louise im März 1814 von ihrer Stellung in der Thronfolge, obwohl diese nur an der fünften Stelle stand, woraufhin sie zu Reims gesagt haben soll: „Ich will mein Bestes geben“. Manche Autoren verweisen derartige Aussagen in den Bereich der Legenden. Unterdessen schätzte auch Rudolf von Oretté-Medici die Möglichkeit einer Thronübernahme Louises als sehr hoch ein, sollten aus den Ehen ihrer Onkel keine legitimen Nachkommen hervorgehen. Angesichts des schlechten Gesundheitszustands Franz IV., der seinem Vater Joseph III. 1816 nachgefolgt war, würde dies zu einem Zeitpunkt erfolgen, an dem Prinzessin Louise ihre Volljährigkeit noch nicht erreicht haben dürfte. In diesem Fall würde Augusta von Baden, gemäß dem königlichen Minderjährigkeitsgesetz, an Stelle ihrer noch minderjährigen Tochter die Regentschaft ausüben und Rudolf von Oretté-Medici somit mittelbar zu politischem Einfluss gelangen. Dieses Vorhaben setzte voraus, dass Augusta und ihre Tochter möglichst wenig Kontakt zum Königshof haben sollten, weshalb Rudolf sie gezielt im Schloss Völs isolierte und kontrollierte. Er redete Augusta ein, dass Louises Onkel Heinrich – nach Louise der nächste in der Thronfolge – der Prinzessin nach dem Leben trachte und daher ein isoliertes, abgeschottetes Leben notwendig sei. Beispielsweise wurde es Louise untersagt, am 8. März 1817 an den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten ihres Onkels teilzunehmen. Im Haushalt Augustas verkehrten ausschließlich von Rudolf ausgesuchte Personen, jeder Tagesablauf war streng reglementiert. Bis zum Tag ihrer eigenen Thronbesteigung musste Louise im Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter übernachten, Treffen mit anderen Personen durften nur unter Aufsicht stattfinden. Es war ihr nicht einmal gestattet, eine Treppe ohne Begleitperson hinunterzugehen. Insgesamt hatte Louise kaum Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen. Zeitlebens war Louise der Überzeugung eine traumatische und unglückliche Kindheit erlebt zu haben: „Keinen Auslauf für meine starken Gefühle und Zuneigungen, keine Brüder und Schwestern mit denen ich leben konnte (…) kein intimes und vertrauensvolles Verhältnis mit meiner Mutter“ schrieb sie selbst ihrer ältesten Tochter. Eine zielgerichtete Vorbereitung Louises auf ihre Rolle als Monarchin unterblieb bewusst. Eine Ausnahme bildete ihr Onkel George von Hannover, der seit 1820 als George IV. britischer König war und im fernen London residierte. In zahlreichen Schreiben beriet er seine Nichte, empfahl ihr Bücher und Manuskripte, die sie auf die Thronübernahme vorbereiten sollten, weshalb sich Louise in Briefen bedankte und ihn als ihren „besten und gütigsten Ratgeber" bezeichnete. Als absehbar wurde, dass Louise zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Thronbesteigung bereits volljährig sein würde, versuchte Rudolf ihr das Zugeständnis abzuringen, ihn nach dem Thronwechsel zu ihrem Privatsekretär zu ernennen. Trotz des enormen Drucks, den auch ihre Mutter ausübte, sowie einer soeben überstandenen schweren Erkrankung (vermutlich Typhus) verweigerte die 17-jährige Louise Rudolf im Oktober 1821 standhaft ihre Unterschrift zu dessen Ernennung als Privatsekretär. Daraufhin kam es zum vollständigen Bruch mit ihrer Mutter und bis zum Zeitpunkt der Thronbesteigung wechselten beide kaum noch ein Wort miteinander. Rudolf verbreitete währenddessen das Gerücht, Louise sei geistig zu instabil um die Verantwortung einer Monarchin zu tragen. Als sich Karl I. im Frühjahr 1830 krankheitsbedingt in die Innsbrucker Hofburg zurückzog und sein Leben sich dem Ende neigte, stand Louises Thronfolge unmittelbar bevor. Während des Geburtstagsdinners anlässlich ihres 26. Geburtstags (24. Mai 1830) erklärte der bereits kranke König, dass er dankbar sei diesen Tag zu erleben, da es ihm auf diese Weise gelungen sei, eine Regentschaft vollständig ungeeigneter Personen verhindert zu haben. Diese öffentliche Erklärung verursachte einen gesellschaftlichen Eklat und führte zum Bruch zwischen dem König und Augusta. Daher entsandte George IV. seinen Vertrauten nach Tirol, der Louise in den folgenden Monaten beratend und unterstützend zur Seite stehen sollte. Mit dessen Unterstützung gelang es ihr, die letzten Versuche der Einflussnahme Rudolfs von Oretté-Medici abzuwehren. Heirat und Nachkommen Während eines Staatsbesuchs einer rheinischen Delegation 1821 lernte Louise ihren um 4 Jahre älteren Cousin August vom Rheinland kennen. Louise schrieb an König André I. und teilte diesem mit, dass August all die Eigenschaften habe die sie sich für einen Ehemann vorstellen konnte. Auf Initiative Andrés traf Prinz August am 10. Oktober 1822 zu einem neuerlichen Besuch am tirolerischen Königshof ein. Louise notierte dazu in ihrem Tagebuch: „Ich erblickte August mit einiger Bewegung, er ist schön.“ Bereits vier Tage später offenbarte sie Ministerpräsident Weyden ihre Heiratsabsichten und hielt am 15. Oktober - protokollgemäß - um die Hand Augusts an. „Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch“, beschrieb Louise ihre Eindrücke in ihrem Tagebuch. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Louise ihre Abneigung gegen eine Ehe ablegte und sich in August verliebte, erklärt dessen Biograph Hannes Fiedler mit dem Bedürfnis der jungen Königin nach einem Unterstützer und Beschützer, da sie sich in ihrer Rolle als zukünftige Regentin zunehmend unsicher fühlte, auch Louises Biographin Karoline Maltarina führt das als wesentlichen Grund an. Sie betont aber gleichzeitig eine Reihe von Gemeinsamkeiten: Beide waren durch eine unglückliche und lieblose Kindheit emotional verletzt, romantisch veranlagt und teilten eine Vorliebe für Musik. Während Louises Tagebucheinträge von einem glücklichen Gefühlsüberschwang zeugen, sprechen Augusts Briefe aus dieser Zeit dafür, dass er die zukünftige Ehe mit der Kronprinzessin wesentlich nüchterner sah. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen führten zu ersten Spannungen zwischen den Brautleuten. Prinz August wollte sein persönliches Hofpersonal wenigstens teilweise zusammenstellen und einen Stab unterhalten, der entweder gleichermaßen aus Anhängern von Konservativen und Liberalen bestand oder politisch neutral war. Louise bestimmte ohne Berücksichtigung der Wünsche ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes alle Mitglieder seines Haushaltes und wählte ausschließlich Anhänger der Konservativen. Zum Privatsekretär – dem wichtigsten Amt im prinzlichen Haushalt – ernannte sie Karl von Graz. Die Bevorzugung der Kronprinzessin für die Partei der Konservativen setzte sich auch bei der Trauung fort. Nur fünf Liberale wurden eingeladen, um am 10. Februar 1823 in der Kapelle des Schlosses Völs beizuwohnen. Aus der Ehe gingen fünf Kinder hervor: # Maria Augusta Johanna Amalia Sophie "Madame Oretté" (1825-1895) # Karl II. (1826-1909) # Katharina Karolina Agnes (1827-1912) # Louise Stephanie Sophie (1829-1899) # August Rudolf Joseph Christopherus (1832-1923) Thronbesteigung Am Morgen des 20. Juni 1830 suchten der Erzbischof von Innsbruck und der Hofmarschall das Schloss Völs auf und erbaten um Audienz bei Louise. Sie eröffneten der Prinzessin, dass ihr Cousin Karl I. in der Nacht verstorben war und die Königswürde an sie gefallen sei. Noch am gleichen Vormittag empfing Louise den Ministerpräsidenten und nahm an ihrer ersten Kronratssitzung teil. Die ersten Staatsdokumente hatte sie noch als Antonia Louise unterschrieben, nach wenigen Tagen beschränkte sie sich auf die Verwendung des Herrschernamens Louise. Bereits im Juli 1830 verlegte Louise ihren Hofstaat von der Innsbrucker Hofburg in das umgebaute und erweiterte Schloss Völs, die damit zum zweiten mal als offizielle Hauptresidenz der tirolerischen Monarchie diente. Louise nutzte ihre neue Stellung, um sich dem dominierenden Einfluss ihrer Mutter und vor allem Rudolf von Oretté-Medici zu entledigen. Augusta von Baden zog zwar gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter in das Schloss Völs, wurde jedoch in einem Flügel des Schlosses untergebracht, der weit entfernt von den privaten Räumlichkeiten der Königin lag. Am Hof wurde ihr lediglich die Rolle zugebilligt, die das Protokoll für sie vorsah. Mutter und Tochter trafen nur noch in Anwesenheit Dritter zu offiziellen Anlässen aufeinander. Rudolf erhielt keine offizielle Stellung am Hof; er blieb aber weiterhin Mitglied im Haushalt von Augusta und verließ diesen erst 1832. Mit Elisabeth von Reims wurde eine enge Vertraute Louises als „Lady Adjutant“ mit der Leitung des königlichen Haushalts beauftragt. Als Monarchin standen Louise neben der jährlichen Zuwendung von 385.000 Kronen (was dem aktuellen Betrag von umgerechnet 17,6 Millionen Euro entspricht) aus der Zivilliste die Einnahmen des königlichen Großherzogtum Toskana zu, die es ihr ermöglichten, die Schulden ihres Vaters zu tilgen. Die Krönung fand am 28. Juni 1831 in der innsbrucker Hofburg statt. Das Parlament hatte 79.000 Kronen für die Zeremonie bewilligt, mehr als das Doppelte, was Karl I. 1817 zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Am Krönungstag wurde Louise in der goldenen Staatskutsche mit einem Festzug vom Schloss Völs zur innsbrucker Hofburg geleitet. Nach zwei sehr unpopulären Vorgängern wurde die junge Monarchin mit Begeisterung begrüßt und galt beim Volk als energisch, humorvoll und lebenslustig. Zu den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten sollen vierhunderttausend Besucher nach Innsbruck gekommen sein. Da Louise die Krone als zu schwer empfand, krönte sie der Erzbischof von Innsbruck in einer fünfstündigen Zeremonie mit der eigens für sie angefertigten imperialen Staatskrone. Erstmals nahmen auch die Mitglieder des Parlaments an der Krönung teil, was die zunehmende Demokratisierung Tirols unterstrich. Anlässlich des Ereignisses bemerkte Louise in ihrem Tagebuch: „Ich kann wirklich nicht ausdrücken, wie stolz ich mich fühle, die Königin einer solchen Nation zu sein.“ Erste Regierungsjahre Louises erster Ministerpräsident war Lord Robert von Weyden, der zum väterlichen Mentor und Ratgeber der 26-jährigen Königin werden sollte. Er genoss das volle Vertrauen seiner Monarchin und da diese zunächst auf die Ernennung eines Privatsekretärs verzichtet hatte, übernahm Weyden zusätzlich diesen Aufgabenbereich. Louise und der 54-jährige Witwer entwickelten ein enges Verhältnis – neben politischen Fragen beriet er sie auch in privaten und modischen Dingen – weshalb diese Intimität häufig als Verliebtheit Louises gedeutet wurde. Während fast täglich stattfindender Audienzen oder stundenlanger gemeinsamer Ausritte brachte Weyden ihr die Geschichte des Hauses Oretté näher und gab seine Einschätzung zu den Stärken und Schwächen führender Politiker ab; Fähigkeiten, die für Louise in den folgenden Jahren wertvoll waren. Er machte ihr klar, dass sie als konstitutionelle Monarchin den Staat repräsentiere und in der Öffentlichkeit keine andere Meinung äußern dürfe als ihre Regierung. Weyden ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn die Naivität, politische Unerfahrenheit und Unwissenheit der Königin überraschten und war bemüht, ihre Lücken in Erziehung und Bildung zu schließen. Durch die Unterstützung ihres Ministerpräsidenten verlief das erste Regierungsjahr Louises erfolgreich, allerdings währten die guten Dienste Weydens nur so lange, wie seine Regierung stabil blieb. Nach 20 Jahren Regierung Weyden verlor dieser einen innerparteilichen Machtkampf. Thomas von Tratzberg gewann den Konflikt und bewegte die Königin zu Neuwahlen. Louise wollte jedoch ihren Ministerpräsidenten nicht verlieren an der Spitze und versuchte, vergebens, Neuwahlen zu verhindern. Der Gegenwind der Louise entgegen gebracht wurde ließ ihr jedoch keine andere Möglichkeit als Neuwahlen auszurufen und Tratzberg als neuen Ministerpräsidenten zu vereidigen. Hungersnot in der Toskana Innerhalb des Königreichs nahm das Großherzogtum Toskana eine Sonderstellung ein. Obwohl der italienische Staat seit dem 18. Jahrhundert Teil des Königreiches mit eigener Vertretung im Parlament war, wurde dieser jedoch faktisch wie eine Kolonie behandelt. Die Politik der Tiroler Großgrundbesitzer führte zusammen mit der Kartoffelfäule und Missernten zur großen Hungersnot von 1845 bis 1849. Infolge dieser Katastrophe verloren etwa eine Million Toskaner ihr Leben, zwei Millionen Menschen wanderten nach Nordamerika, Australien oder Neuseeland aus. Mit seiner Forderung nach Aufhebung der Getreidezölle, um billiges Getreide in die Toskana importieren zu können, konnte sich der Ministerpräsident im Parlament gegen die Großgrundbesitzer nicht durchsetzen. Unterstützung erfuhr er von August, der, auch im Namen Louises, ein Memorandum verfasste, in welchem er ihre Bestürzung zum Ausdruck brachte und geeignete Maßnahmen zur Linderung der Not vorschlug. Seine Forderung, wie beispielsweise die Öffnung der Häfen, wie sie in anderen von der Kartoffelfäule betroffenen Ländern mit Erfolg getroffen worden waren, fanden jedoch zunächst kein Gehör. Als für das Jahr 1846 eine noch schlechtere Kartoffelernte vorauszusehen war, erreichte der Ministerpräsident Kahlnig die Abschaffung der Getreidezölle, wodurch er allerdings die Unterstützung seiner Partei verlor und als Ministerpräsident durch Walzig ersetzt wurde. Louise, die ihr Mitgefühl mit den Toskanern nur privat äußern durfte, spendete der „Tiroler Gesellschaft zur Erleichterung der größten Not in den abgelegenen Gemeinden der Toskana und von Vorarlberg“ 2000 Kronen (nicht nur 5 Kronen, wie teilweise behauptet wird). Als Ausdruck ihrer Unterstützung der toskanischen Bevölkerung, plante Louise den Erwerb eines Landsitzes in der Toskana, distanzierte sich aber wieder von diesem Vorhaben, da dies wahrscheinlich als „toskanisches Landlordgebaren interpretiert worden wäre“. Stattdessen entschloss sie sich 1849 zu einer königlichen Rundreise durch die Toskana und die dortige Bevölkerung brachte ihr während des Besuchs Begeisterung und Zuneigung entgegen, die Abreise und Wiedereinschiffung fand unter „allen nur denkbaren Zeichen der Zuneigung und des Respekts“ statt, so Louise. Viele Zeitgenossen sahen in diesem Besuch die Gelegenheit zur Aussöhnung, die jedoch von der Monarchin ungenutzt geblieben sei. In den Jahren 1853, 1861 und 1895 unternahm Louise drei weitere Besuche, die aber nicht die Chancen boten, wie sie noch 1849 möglich gewesen wären. Sie verstärkten im Gegenteil sogar das Gefühl der Toskaner, von der Tiroler Regierung im Stich gelassen worden zu sein. Trotz dieser Ereignisse sollte Louise auch in der Folgezeit keinen nennenswerten Einfluss auf die Sozialpolitik nehmen. Zum einen, weil sie diesen Bereich in guten Händen wusste – König-Gemahl August waren die sozialen Konflikte schon aus christlicher Glaubensüberzeugung nicht gleichgültig – zum anderen, weil dies ein Bereich war, in dem sie sich nur schwer zurechtfand. Dort, wo sie Elend persönlich erfuhr, zeigte sie sich hilfsbereit, vor allem die einfachen Menschen im Vorarlberger Hochland machten ihr die Lasten der Armut durchaus begreifbar. Die unterprivilegierten Klassen unterhalb des Bürgertums blieben ihr jedoch fremd. Als Witwe sollte Louise in den 1880er Jahren mehrfach sozialpolitische Maßnahmen anmahnen, doch dieses Engagement dürfte eher als Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Gatten zu verstehen sein, denn als persönliche Entscheidung aus innerster Überzeugung. Revolution 1848 Nachdem die ersten Regierungsjahre Louises ohne nennenswerte politische Unruhen verlaufen waren, sollte das europäische Revolutionsjahr 1848 auch Auswirkungen auf Tirol, Vorarlberg, Venedig und Toskana haben. In Tirol selbst hatten Spekulanten durch inflationäre Eisenbahnaktien enorme finanzielle Verluste verursacht (Eisenbahnkrise) und der Weizenpreis befand sich auf einem Tiefstand. Die daraus resultierende Finanzkrise führte zu Arbeitslosigkeit und Armut, was der Reformbewegung, die sich Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts formiert hatte, neuen Auftrieb gab. Für den 10. April 1848 hatten die Reformbewegung in Innsbruck eine Massenversammlung angekündigt, weshalb man die königliche Familie aus Sicherheitsgründen vorsorglich nach Lienz verbrachte. Die Veranstaltung verlief wider Erwarten gewaltfrei, anstatt der angestrebten Teilnehmerzahl von 300.000 versammelten sich lediglich 20.000 Demonstranten auf dem Platz vor der Innsbrucker Hofburg, Reformbewegungs-Führer Ferdinand Anderle überbrachte eine Petition, die ein liberalisiertes Bürgerrecht forderte und von mehr als einer Million Menschen unterschrieben worden war. Obwohl die Revolution in Tirol geringe Auswirkungen gezeigt hatte, verspürte Louise erstmals Existenzangst und sah die Reformer im Unrecht. Das sozialpolitisch raue Klima zwischen 1840 und 1850 war sicherlich auch dafür verantwortlich, dass fünf der sieben Attentate, die Louise alle ohne erwähnenswerte Verletzungen überstehen sollte, in dieses Jahrzehnt fielen. Die beiden weiteren wurden in den Jahren 1872 und 1882 verübt. Es war sicher auch kein Zufall, dass die Gerichte allen Angeklagten „geistige Zerrüttung“ attestierten und darauf bedacht waren, politische Motive auszuschließen. Es lag nicht im Interesse des Staates, die Brisanz der gesellschaftlichen Konflikte durch Verschwörungen gegen die Königin bestätigt zu sehen. Natürlich machte es in der Bevölkerung Eindruck, mit welcher Selbstbeherrschung – für Louise eher ungewöhnlich – sie diese Anschläge auf ihr Leben ertrug. Krönung zur italienischen Kaiserin 1849 brach der italienische Einigungskrieg aus. Als Großherzogin des italienischen Staats Toskana mischte sie in diesem Konflikt mit. Viktor Emmanuel II. von Sardinien-Piemont beansprucht die Krone eines geeinten Italiens und erklärte dem Großherzogtum dem Krieg. Dies führte zum Krieg der Tiroler gegen die Italiener. Der Krieg sollte über 10 Jahre andauern. 1861 wurde Louise schließlich zur Kaiserin aller Italiener gewählt. Die Toskana und Venedig wurden Italien angegliedert. Witwenschaft Der Tod ihrer 89-jährigen Mutter am 16. März 1861 hatte Louise schwer getroffen, weshalb König-Gemahl August, der selbst an chronischen Atemwegsproblemen litt, in den folgenden Monaten zahlreiche Aufgaben seiner Frau übernahm. Gegen Ende des Jahres 1864 verschlechterte sich der Gesundheitszustand Augusts zusehends, ehe der königliche Leibarzt am 9. Dezember eine Typhuserkrankung diagnostizierte. August sollte sich nicht wieder erholen und verstarb in Anwesenheit Louises am 14. Jänner 1865 gegen 22:50 Uhr im Alter von 65 Jahren auf Schloss Völs. In ihrem Tagebuch beschrieb Louise die Szene: "Zwei oder drei lange, ganz ruhige Atemzüge, seine Hand drückte meine und … alles, alles war vorbei … Ich stand auf, küsste die liebe himmlische Stirn und rief in bitterstem Schmerz: «O mein Liebster!», dann fiel ich in stummer Verzweiflung auf die Knie und konnte weder ein Wort herausbringen noch eine Träne weinen." "Nie werde ich vergessen wie schön mein Liebling aussah, als er dalag und die aufgehende Sonne sein Gesicht beleuchtete. Seine ungewöhnlich glänzenden Augen sahen unsichtbare Dinge und bemerkten mich nicht mehr. Jetzt ist niemand mehr da, der mich Louise ''nennt." Als offizielle Todesursache wurde Typhus angegeben, neuere Mutmaßungen hingegen gehen von Magenkrebs, Niereninsuffizienz oder Morbus Crohn aus, da August bereits seit 1861 bei schwacher Gesundheit war. Der Tod ihres Mannes war ein schmerzhafter Schicksalsschlag für Louise, den die verzweifelte Witwe nie überwinden sollte und der sie in die größte persönliche Krise ihres Lebens stürzte. Eine Woche nach August Tod schrieb sie: "Ich werde alleine für mein Land weiter Leben, obwohl mein eigentliches glückliches Leben mit August ging. Ich werde ab sofort nur noch mehr Schwarz tragen und seiner Gedenken." Für den Tod ihres „geliebten August“ machte Louise ihren ältesten Sohn verantwortlich. „Oh! Dieser Junge – zu meinem großen Bedauern kann oder werde ich ihn niemals ohne Schauer ansehen können“, vertraute sie ihrem Tagebuch an. Der leichtlebige und ausschweifende Karl Viktor war in eine unstandesgemäße Liebesaffäre zum innsbrucker Schauspieler Maximilian Gösch verwickelt, weshalb der bereits kranke August am 25. November 1864 nach Innsbruck gereist war, um sich während eines langen Spaziergangs im Regen mit dem Thronfolger auszusprechen. Louise schrieb: „Er wurde von dieser schrecklichen Angelegenheit getötet“, weshalb das Verhältnis zu ihrem Sohn nachhaltig belastet war. Karl, dem sie Trägheit und Gleichgültigkeit vorwarf, zu ihrer männlichen Stütze zu machen und ihn damit in die Rolle seines Vaters hineinwachsen zu lassen, lehnte Louise zeitlebens ab. Für die 61-jährige Louise begann nun eine unablässige Phase der Trauer, die – auch für damalige Verhältnisse – sonderbare Formen annahm und ritualisierte das Andenken an den Verstorbenen als Kult: August Sterbezimmer im Schloss Völs blieb unverändert, Einrichtungsgegenstände und Utensilien wurden zu Reliquien, seine Bettlaken und Handtücher wurden regelmäßig gewechselt, jeden Abend wurde warmes Wasser in seinem Schlafzimmer bereitgestellt. Als Ausdruck der tiefen Trauer und Wertschätzung für ihren verstorbenen Ehemann trug Louise bis an ihr eigenes Lebensende ausschließlich schwarze Kleidung. Fast alle Fotos und Gemälde zeigen sie als Frau in schwarzer Kleidung, mit melancholischem oder würdevoll ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch der Königin wurde August nicht in der Kirche von Kufstein beigesetzt, sondern im ''königlichem Mausoleum im Park von Schloss Völs, das Louise eigens für sie beide in Auftrag gegeben hatte und in dem sie später selbst zur Ruhe gebettet wurde. Von Trauer überwältigt, zog sich die einst so lebenslustige Königin zunächst vollständig aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück und versuchte zeitlebens die innsbrucker Hofburg zu meiden. Sie begab sich in die Abgeschiedenheit ins Schloss Völs und sehr zum Leidwesen der Politiker, die dorthin zitiert wurden, waren die Aufenthalte während ihrer 30 Witwenjahre fest in den Jahresablauf integriert. Selbst während Regierungskrisen war Louise kaum zur Rückkehr nach Innsbruck zu bewegen und musste von den Regierungsmitgliedern regelrecht erbettelt werden, um einen effizienten Kontakt zu ermöglichen. Konsequent weigerte sie sich, ihre öffentlichen Pflichten als Repräsentantin der Monarchie zu erfüllen, und erschien erst am 6. Februar 1870 wieder zur Eröffnung des Parlaments. In ihren 30 Witwenjahren erschien Louise zur jährlichen Parlamentseröffnung, die sie abschätzig als „Staatstheater“ bezeichnete, nur siebenmal persönlich (1870, 1871, 1875, 1876, 1877, 1880 und 1886) und ließ sich ansonsten durch den Ministerpräsidenten vertreten. Lediglich zur Einweihung von August-Monumenten war sie zu Auftritten in der Öffentlichkeit bereit und reiste dazu 1869 sogar ins Rheinland. Auch wenn Louise ihre Amtsgeschäfte weiterhin gewissenhaft erfüllte, geriet sie durch die jahrelange öffentliche Abwesenheit in die Kritik und wurde im Volk zunehmend unpopulär. Für viele Untertanen wurde die „Witwe von Völs“ zu einer etwas wunderlichen Einsiedlerin im Witwenkleid, einer entrückten Gestalt, ehrfurchtgebietend und über ein Imperium herrschend, was den Befürwortern einer Republik zeitweise großen Zulauf verschaffte. Der Verfassungsrechtler und Zeitungsherausgeber Walter Hofinger formulierte es so: „Aus unschwer zu benennenden Gründen hat die Königin durch ihren langen Rückzug aus dem öffentlichen Leben der Popularität der Monarchie fast ebenso großen Schaden zugefügt, wie der unwürdigste ihrer Vorgänger es durch seine Lasterhaftigkeit und Leichtfertigkeit getan hat“. Nach der Lehrzeit bei Lord Robert von Weyden, den Gesellenjahren bei Prinz August und einer mehrjährigen Übergangsphase hatte sie nun die Selbstsicherheit, als selbständige konstitutionelle Monarchin zu regieren. Wann immer sie in den folgenden Jahrzehnten ihren politischen Willen gegen den jeweiligen Ministerpräsidenten durchsetzen wollte, drohte sie unverblümt mit ihrer Abdankung, nicht ohne den Hinweis, dass ihr dies leicht falle, weil diese Krone eine „Dornenkrone“ für sie sei. In den drei Jahrzehnten ihrer Witwenschaft konnte sie politisch damit stets einen emotionalen Vorteil verbuchen und sich häufig durchsetzen. Mit der königlichen August-Halle und dem August Memorial gab Louise den Auftrag zur Errichtung einer nationalen Gedenkstätte zu Ehren ihres Gatten. Krieg mit den Preußen 1866 1866 verbündete sich die Tiroler Monarchie mit Österreich und dem Rheinland gegen Preußen. Das Parlament beschloss Truppen an die Preußische Grenze zu schicken. Nach mehreren Niederlagen der Tiroler Armee entschied die Schlacht von Königgrätz die endgültige Niederlage der Armee Tirols und ihrer Alliierten. Die Preußen marschierten ins Rheinland ein, die Heimat ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes, und annektierten dieses. Für Louise war es eine bittere Niederlage. Kolonieherrschaft 1885 besetzten italienische und tirolerische Truppen die Stadt Massaua und schufen damit den Grundstein zur späteren Kolonie Eritrea. Von hier aus weiteten die Tiroler ihren Einfluss auf Somalia aus und Louise und ihrer Regierung wurde nachgesagt, sie streben die Errichtung eines großen Imperiums in Nordostafrika an. Louise wurde 1888 zur Königin der Kolonie Somalia und 1889 zur Königin der Kolonie Eritrea gekrönt. Die katastrophale Niederlage der italienischen und tirolerischen Invasionstruppen in der Schlacht von Adua in Abessinien 1896 dämpfte jedoch diese Ambitionen. Späte Regierungsjahre Am Ende Louises 66-jährigen Regierungszeit war Tirol am Höhepunkt seiner politischen und wirtschaftlichen Macht. Doch durch die Jahre isolierte sich Tirol zunehmend von anderen Königreichen. 1871 überschritt Louise die Regierungszeit Sophies und wurde zur bis dato längst dienenden Königin. Mitte der 1870er Jahre verabschiedete sich Louise aus der selbst gewählten Abgeschiedenheit und nahm wieder vermehrt am öffentlichen Leben teil. Die Menschen sahen in ihr nicht mehr die trauernde, zurückgezogen lebende Witwe, die ihre öffentlichen Pflichten als Monarchin vernachlässigte, sondern für sie war Louise die Landesmutter, der sie Achtung und Zuneigung entgegenbrachten. Sie vermittelte der Bevölkerung ein Gefühl der Kontinuität und Beständigkeit und wurde zum Symbol des Tiroler Reichs mit seinen Errungenschaften. Die monarchischen Traditionen, personifiziert durch Königin Louise, gaben den Menschen in einer zunehmend komplizierter werdenden, sich wandelnden Welt, Halt und Sicherheit. Zu diesem Zweck und zur Selbstdarstellung des Reichs wurden die höfischen Rituale stets pompöser, ohne dass dies Einfluss auf das bescheidene Leben Louises gehabt hätte. Die tatsächliche Macht der Krone hatte sich unter Louises Regentschaft erheblich verringert (Reform-Gesetz 1871), ihr Prestige aber war enorm gewachsen. Das Ansehen der Monarchie war allerdings an die Person Louises gebunden und sie wiederum strahlte eine nicht zu unterschätzende politische Wirkungskraft aus. So konsequent Louise auf die Politik ihres Landes, insbesondere auf die Außenpolitik, Einfluss zu nehmen versuchte, der gesellschaftliche Wandel und die sozialen Probleme ließen sie weitgehend unberührt. Louise hat ihrer Epoche den Namen gegeben, entscheidend geprägt hat sie diese jedoch nicht. Goldenes Thron-Jubiläum Anlässlich des 50. Jahrestags ihrer Thronbesteigung wurde im Jahr 1880 das Goldene Thronjubiläum veranstaltet. Zu den Hauptfestlichkeiten, die für Mai und Juni angesetzt waren, wurden 50 europäische Monarchen und Fürsten sowie zahlreiche Delegationen aus Übersee in Innsbruck erwartet. Neben Paraden, Familiendinners, offiziellen Banketten und Festumzügen, bildete ein Gottesdienst am 21. Juni 1880 in der Kapelle des Schlosses Völs den feierlichen Höhepunkt („traten meine Söhne, Schwiegersöhne, Enkel und Urenkel vor, verbeugten sich und küssten meine Hand, und ich küsste einen jeden; das gleiche Ritual dann bei den Töchtern, Schwiegertöchtern, Enkelinnen und Urenkelinnen; sie machten einen Hofknicks, und ich umarmte sie herzlich. Es war ein sehr bewegender Moment, und in manchen Augen sah ich Tränen“). Diamantenes Thron-Jubiläum Den Wünschen Louises entsprechend, wurden die Feierlichkeiten anlässlich ihres 60. Thronjubiläums auf das Jahr 1890 verschoben. Auf Vorschlag des Ministerpräsidenten und des Kolonialministers wurde das diamantene Thronjubiläum als Fest Tirols ausgerichtet. Zur Demonstration der Größe und Macht des Reichs, sollten statt der europäischen Monarchen, Abordnungen sämtlicher Kolonien teilnehmen. Am Rande der Feierlichkeiten traten erstmals die Regierungschefs der Kolonien Somalia und Eritrea zu einer Konferenz zusammen. Am 22. Juni 1890 paradierte die 86-jährige Louise in einer achtspännigen Staatskutsche auf einer fast zehn Kilometer langen Route durch Innsbruck, begleitet von Truppen aus allen Teilen des Reichs. Vor den Stufen der Kathedrale von Innsbruck wurde ein Dankgottesdienst unter freiem Himmel abgehalten, an welchem Louise in ihrer Kutsche sitzend teilnehmen musste, da sie aufgrund ihrer Rheuma-Erkrankung die Stufen nicht mehr überwinden konnte. Schließlich durchquerte der Festzug die ärmeren Stadtteile Innsbrucks. Louise wähnte sich auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Popularität. In den Kolonien fanden Feiern statt, wochenlang gab es zahllose Feuerwerke, Festveranstaltungen, Paraden und Gottesdienste. Trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters legte Königin Louise weiterhin ein hohes Arbeitspensum an den Tag und war nicht bereit ihren ältesten Sohn an der Ausübung der Staatsgeschäfte teilhaben zu lassen. Karl Viktor sah sich der anhaltenden Kritik seiner Mutter ausgesetzt, die ihm wiederholt die Unfähigkeit absprach, das Herrscheramt auszufüllen. Tod Louise, die sich zeitlebens einer stabilen gesundheitlichen Verfassung erfreut hatte, kämpfte ab Mitte der 1890er Jahre vermehrt mit altersbedingten körperlichen Gebrechen. Als Folge eines Treppensturzes aus dem Jahr 1883 und Rheumatismus in den Beinen fiel ihr das Gehen schwer, weshalb sie zunehmend auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen war. Zusätzlich verschlechterten Katarakte Louises Sehvermögen nachhaltig, was Lesen und Schreiben mühsamer machte, ihre geistige Vitalität indessen blieb beachtlich. Vor dem Hintergrund des Todes ihrer Tochter Maria Augusta (in ihrem Tagebuch notierte sie: „Oh, Gott! Mein armer Liebling Marie auch von uns gegangen. Es ist ein schreckliches Jahr, nichts außer Traurigkeit, Gebrechlichkeit & einem Schrecken nach dem anderen.“) machten sich im Sommer 1895 erstmals geistige Ausfallerscheinungen bemerkbar – Beginn eines körperlichen Verfalls, der sich in den nächsten Monaten ausweitete, ohne dass man ihn mit einem konkreten Krankheitsbild hätte in Verbindung bringen können. Louise klagte über allgemeine Schwäche, Müdigkeit am Tage, Appetit- und Schlaflosigkeit. Wie gewöhnlich hatte Louise die Weihnachtstage und den Jahreswechsel im Schloss Völs verbracht, Anfang Januar 1896 fühlte sie sich „schwach und unwohl“, Mitte Januar „schläfrig…benommen und verwirrt“, weshalb sich ihre Kinder in Völs einfanden und an ihrem Sterbebett versammelten. Am 22. Januar 1896 gegen 18:30 Uhr verstarb Königin Louise im Alter von 91 Jahren in den Armen ihres Enkels Louis-André I. vom Rheinland und ihres Sohnes Karl Viktor. Am 25. Januar betteten ihr Nachfolger Karl II., König Louis-André I. und Prinz Franz sie in ihren Sarg. Louises Leibarzt sorgte dafür, dass eine Sammlung von Lieblingsstücken in den Sarg gelegt wurde, wie sie es in einer geheimen Anweisung befohlen hatte. Dazu gehörten unter anderem ein Alabasterabdruck von August Hand, Fotos und eine Locke der Haare ihrer Tochter Maria. Auch ihr Wunsch, in einem weißen Kleid und mit ihrem Brautschleier bestattet zu werden, wurden erfüllt. Am 2. Februar 1896 wurde Louise in der Kapelle von Schloss Völs für zwei Tage aufgebahrt und anschließend an der Seite Augusts im königlichem Mausoleum beigesetzt, das sie für sich und ihren verstorbenen Gatten im Stil der italienischen Romantik hatte errichten lassen. Mit einer Regierungszeit von 65 Jahren, sieben Monaten und zwei Tagen ist sie die am längsten regierende Monarchin Tirols. Der Tod Louises beendete die seit 1718 bestehende Herrschaft des Hauses Oretté-Medici, die mit der Thronübernahme ihres ältesten Sohnes Karl II. auf das Haus Rheinland überging (ab 1902 umbenannt in Haus Oretté-Medici-Rheinland). Kategorie:Tirol Kategorie:Monarchie